


My Voyage Ends With You

by shores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angry Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: Thank you for the great prompts.





	My Voyage Ends With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Thank you for the great prompts.

The captain said, sleepily and in a way that suggested she was tipsy. "They keep poking our butts. Tell them to stop, okay? Give them a starmap or two this time."

Now Gaila did not have a doubt that the captain was troubled by the resistance's latest attack, but the lack of sentiment in her voice left her staring blankly at the captain through the communicator.

 _These were their people that the resistance had taken!_ More anger and desire to bring them back safely were what Gaila had expected.

Tha captain gave her a toothy smile before ending the call, before Gaila could remind her that they have not won Earth yet.

 

This, as well, was something she could not blame Earthlings for, Gaila realized it instantly. This was on them, they have strayed too far from home. From the purpose they have set out to achieve.

//

Here's what Gaila knew about Earth. It was poisonous. It had reeked of destruction and smoke and filth long before Lanians set foot on its ground, long before their ships settled in its orbit. And the war they have brought upon Earth had simply sped up the pace the Earthlings had fallen into on their own to reach their end.

 _Earthlings were just like the Star Siblings in that regard,_ Gaila had concluded when she analyzed the initial data about Earth. Both races were stuck in their tendency to ruin everything, including their own home.

Earth was also scarce in its fortunes, not worth the invasion at all, especially not one decided upon and carried out so recklessly right from the beginning, but the little blue planet made a great rest-stop for Lanians' unending voyages.

More so, when Gaila saw the sunrise for the first time from her shuttle's pane, she supposed that that view alone might be rewarding enough for her to forgive her leaders for their carelessness.

It was not, however, it could not. Invading Earth was the latest mistake in a series of mistakes her people had yet to realize.

\\\

Here's what Gaila learned about Earthlings. They were smaller than them and faster. They were tricksters, quick to adapt to new conditions, and quicker to figure out what Lanians wanted to spare from their invasion: plants, water, sand. Earth itself. So they attacked knowing that the answer would be gentle.

And if Gaila had to describe them more, she would say that they were adorable. In a way. Well, comparing to some of the other races Gaila had the chance to see up close. And they were fearful in the way one of them have managed to make Gaila's soulkeeper throb, swell with fulfillment simply by a look, a smile. A hateful curse did the same sometimes, but only because the voice delivering it belonged to said one. Rosa.

Earthlings also had a few competent weapons that gave them the chance to put up a fight. A year, two months, and seven days long fight according to their own calendar. (That was almost close to the fight Moltens put up if Gaila did her calculations correctly, and Moltens were far more advanced than Earthlings.)

But the rest of their weaponry was, as expected, humble, laughable, and yet Gaila could not find it in her to laugh anymore because the one thing she discovered about Earthlings and hated was their hideous way of showing their rage, of telling Lanians about their revenge; that it was seething and bubbling within their chest. So ready to be achieved.

 

At least, that was the message Gaila gathered from the sight before her. Seventeen heads of her people dangling from the trees outside the colony, recently amputated from the hue of their skin. Mouths were agape, eyes were beacons of shock, of hurt that questioned Gaila. That asked her _why?_

Gaila's own shock and hurt and fear clutch at her soulkeeper in a way that was foreign to her. Horrifying that she could not even get mad at Rosa for not telling her about this.

//

The diplomatic meetings with Humans - that's what they called themselves - usually went with loud promises of killing her and her people. Most of these promises remained unspoken, of course, but Gaila had met many races by now and not of them had ever looked at her with anything less than a desire to slaughter her right there and then.

She never blamed them for that desire, of course, but she had also never helped any of them to defeat her own people until now, until she met Rosa under a sky that cried and on a ground that carried the weight of fire and hate and fury effortlessly. There was smoke as well. a lot of smoke.

 

It had been the fourth diplomatic expedition to Humans' grounds, and Rosa had appeared only when Gaila's path had led her to her. Their weapons had been pointed at each other and their fingers had been on the trigger.

Neither one of them had shot first, neither one of them had shot at all.

Rosa had escaped with the rest of Humans, leaving the ground between the colony and the forest painted with green and red. Leaving Gaila to see how two colors should not combine.

 

The meetings with Rosa, however, went faster than Gaila would like them to. And they always, always, happened as far from the colony as possible, so for Gaila to see Rosa entering her chambers through the terrace. Getting mad until her fury rose to the brim was fully understandable.

"Are you insane?!" Gaila questioned. She might be living at the edge of the colony, but the building was inside the borders nonetheless. It was a Lanian's place now, and Rosa, mighty and dangerous like a nebula shattering the darkness of nothingness, was a fool for coming here.

"Hi, yourself. Why did you skip our meeting? I was worried they caught you."

Rosa, as always, wasted no time, and this time neither did Gaila's soulkeeper as it instantly swelled with pain and worrying heaviness. Gaila followed in suit. "Why didn't you tell me?" She counters, "why didn't you tell me you were going to kill them?!"

"Because you didn't need to know." Rosa sighed and laid down her weapons - the big ones only - on the bed. "And taking a place that isn't yours makes you a piece of shit that needs to be buried so deep in the ground you fucking stole, so don't tell me you expected anything less." Her voice remained quiet, yet distracting Gaila all the same.

Gaila wanted more reasons. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Rosa's soften then. As always, she first would look at her the same way the other humans did, but like the gentlest current of Lania's moody winds, Rosa would look at her with something better, something akin to home. Fulfilling and forgiving. Warm and good.

It had started some time after Rosa tracked her down and told her _"My friends said you're the worst shooter they've ever met because you literally killed none of them, but they're wrong, aren't they?"_ and had not stopped doing that, taking control over her soulkeeper, over her whole, with that look ever since.

"You shouldn't know these things, Gaila, because if you do, then you would be prepared, and being prepared means faking hurt. We couldn't risk anyone suspecting you're working with us, now could we?" Rosa finally answered her. She stepped right in front of her, neck craned up to meet her eyes, she added then _Traitor_ , with a quick closure of one eye.

 _Wink,_ Gaila recalled, _joking,_ and that notion of taking this matter lightly only made heat sear through Gaila.

Rosa seemed to see her fury. She held her arms and that usually weakened Gaila in the way she liked it most so easily, but right now, Rosa's hands burned her, provoked emptiness within her. There was a caress on Rosa's forehead. _She was worried._ "You send your soldiers and civilians to all these planets and civilizations to expand your Empire, which usually doesn't work out very well, but you're this angry about some, barely important Lanians?"

Gaila snarled. Rosa did not understand, and perhaps Gaila herself did not, either. "Some Lanians I told you about," she told Rosa, "some Lanians I told you about the schedule of their convoy so you can attack."

Rosa's face darkened then. Her whispered words instantly carried spite with them. "Oh, so that's what this is about? You see blood on your hands now, don't you? you see blood on your hands when you've thought you wouldn't get any. But guess what, Gaila? All blood is the same and you have had it on you since the first invasion you took part in."

Gaila's hands clench into fists. In Rosa's eyes, she saw those seventeen orbs of her people. Haunting and betrayed.

"Did you hear me?" Rosa inched closer, her scent lingering in Gaila's senses, but instead of flaring the spark into a pleasant fire, it was surrounding Gaila with a suffocating grip. "You killed those seventeen Lanians as much as we did, and I promise you your hands would only get dirtier soon because you're going to kill even more of your own."

Rosa was angry now, too, but Gaila could not bring herself to care when Rosa gave her yet another promise. One that hurt her trembling soulkeeper. "You don't get to walk out of this light, Gaila. You won't."

Gaila seized Rosa's arms and twisted one behind her back in the blink of an eye. She would not have been able to if Rosa had reacted. And it was clear that she was not intending to. Perhaps that's why Gaila felt the need to tighten her grip, to trap Rosa in her hold and focus on that instead of the shudders controlling her, obvious and disgraceful.

Here's Gaila's first thought: she deserved to walk out of it light. Her second thought was wanting to hurt Rosa with the one thing that seemed powerful enough to hurt any race. The truth.

"Have I ever told you this? We were not even supposed to be here, human. We did not even desire to be here," she let out, and took in the familiar, torturing scent of Rosa, whose eyes remained fixed on hers. "The command ship's navigator made a mistake and sent the whole fleet here when Lanians have been avoiding your filthy planet for years and years!" She spat her words, pressing Rosa into her harder and using her own words against her. "One, simple mistake led us here, and guess what, Rosa? I tried to save you and your worthless kind, I tried to spare your little planet from this endless trek of war and havoc we have been stuck in!"

Gaila felt it then, Rosa's burning warmth. Oh, she had forgotten how warm humans could be, how burning Rosa's could get, how her heat could easily pierce into Gaila's flesh and bones and soulkeeper.

Rosa, however, did not appear to feel the same weakness Gaila was having because when Gaila added. "All those who died of your kind would have been very fine if our navigator was not too careless, if the others and I tried harder." Rosa's fist collided with Gaila's face and it was the hardest a human had ever delivered.

There was a purpose in her punch, but it did not hurt as much as the increasing water in Rosa's eyes.

 _Tears,_ humans called the sad and saddening water of the eyes.

"You piece of shit!" Rosa breathed out and did not stop calling her things that Gaila had not cared to learn the meanings of. They were bad, she knew, because they hurt nonetheless.

In her distraction by the fact that she hurt Rosa, she forgot the one thing that she liked most about Humans. Well, after the fact that one of them was Rosa.

Humans were faster and smaller, and so Rosa managed to slip out of her grip completely, too easily that Gaila felt pity toward herself. Humans also had competent weapons, and one of them was this tiny device that Rosa currently held against her middle to send a very painful stream of electricity.

Gaila barely managed to muffle her cry before she used her full strength to bring Rosa down.

 _It was unjust,_ Gaila ignored this thought, _it was new to her but this battle she could win,_ and with that weakening thought she pinned Rosa to the floor and twisted her wrist until the device fell with a sharp click.

Both of them stopped then. Their breaths clashed and Rosa's heaving chest and thickening scent made Gaila unsettled - no, it made her aware of how agitated she had become because of Rosa's rage.

"So you want a fucking medal?" Rosa asked, but did not push her off.

"No!" Gaila answered with an innocent shake of her head before realizing the sarcasm. And that... what clouded her vision with tears and made the ache stuck in her throat, twitch in her core. She lowered her head. Embarrassed and afraid and angry. "I want their faces to disappear from-" Gaila pressed harder on Rosa when she couldn't find the word humans used. She growled, finding comfort in Rosa's whimper that the human managed to stifle a little too late. "I want them to disappear from my dreams! I want them to leave me alone. All of them, yours, Moltens, Lanians. All of them!"

Rosa laughed immediately, her body relaxed and Gaila melted into her before she could resist.

"Oh, Gaila."

Gaila recognized the wickedness in Rosa's eyes, in her lingering smirk. Evil and confronting. "Let me tell you something about the demons we create." Rosa raised her head just a little, her lips brushed against Gaila's. Her voice turned into loud whisper. "They will never _ever_ leave us alone."

Gaila saw only one thing in Rosa's eyes at that moment. "No," she whispered. It was the first thing Gaila learned about Rosa: She was always telling the truth, and right now the truth burned Gaila and hearing it hurt, so she did the one thing she could. Silence the human. "Quiet!" she ordered, using her full strength against Rosa and covering her mouth. This also was new to her, and doing so tangled everything she felt until only one thing remained clear.

Her wish to forget everything. Her awareness of what kind of distraction her body had chosen.

Gaila quickly withdrew her hand and tried to balance herself on her hands, afraid of her own desire to fuck Rosa like this, right now.

"Need a hand?" Rosa asked, interrupting the chaos in her head, an unseen smirk on her lips. "A walk-through? I'm pretty sure I've demonstrated how this goes several times."

Gaila knew what she can do then. She kissed Rosa hard when the human spat another profanity and had not pulled away until Rosa bit her lip. Rosa made another trick, but this time to push her off so she could spread her legs then enclose them around Gaila, pulling her down where she belonged. And when she realized how far gone she was in the fire, while lavishing Rosa's jaw and neck, and ripping her worn cloths off, she snarled.

 

"Look at you," Rosa let out as Gaila fumbled with the tie holding her own cloth to her hips. "You're soaking through you pants. Did you miss me this much or was it the demons talk that turned you on? Wait, you're into fear play? Gaila, that's kinky! I like it-"

"I said... quiet, human!" Gaila pinned her to the floor again. It was a little troublesome considering how engulfed Rosa was into her hold, but she brings her two hands above her head and succeed at regaining her control.

"Make me!" Rosa challenged her, "or do you want your people to know how you really fuck humans when they aren't looking?"

And so Gaila did exactly that. Without further due, she pulled away only to rip Rosa's lower cloth off, then pull it down until it was hanging from one leg lifted along with the other high enough to expose her sex.

This mere action made her hips twitch, made her desperate for something warm and softly firm to rub herself against.

She was back on top of Rosa and rocking her against the floor instantly. A couple of groans escaped her mouth before she managed to have some sort of control over her trembling self, too weakened by Rosa's heat, by the mellowness of her vulva.

Her wetness covered Rosa's mound with much ease, making the fraction satisfying and torturous all at once. Fulfilling and weakening and completely in her control. And the fact that they were different in size came in handy when her weight on Rosa made the latter focus on breathing rather than talking, her gasps that resounded in the quiet room seemed to settle within Gaila only to twist her burning insides, to fuel her thrusts into faster pace, harder, almost as feral as humans were.

"They joked about forbidding you your precious star, your Sun," Gaila told her, her pace not faltering and Rosa's barely restrained moans not ceasing to break her down part by part. "They wanted to align our ships around Earth just to show you what kind of power we possess! They wanted to break you right from the start, fooling you into believing you have already lost!"

She did not know why she was telling Rosa that, but the more her slit rubbed Rosa's mound, the more she needed to say it, to tell Rosa what it was like. What it is still like. "They were joking but I knew we could do that. We have done it once."

Gaila felt Rosa's hand on her hip. _Tricky Rosa,_ she thought but did not care to confine it again as each thrust pushed her closer to her peak. "Twice." Gaila corrected herself, twice was the right number of times. "We have done it twice. We-" Gaila tried to keep the building pressure from bursting right then with a quick, firm halt and measured breath. "None of them died, but they were not alive, Rosa." But when Rosa's fingers dug into her flesh, she lost all remaining control over herself.

The fogginess took over her mind, and her fear to press on Rosa's critical organs disappeared when Rosa breathed out. "And now you will burn those ships for me. Every last one of them."

Gaila answered _"Yes, yes!"_ as she was hit with unmatched satisfaction, and repeated it over and over again until she was captured by the tiny shocks and Rosa's warmth.

 

Gaila groaned when Rosa kissed and sucked her chest, one single thought rising to the top of her head: if Rosa had not been holding her, she would have faded into the waves of her crushing climax.

It was a silly thought, but Gaila believed it was the truth. And she welcomed that truth. And her soulkeeper accepted it fully, just like it had accepted Rosa.

With that, Gaila quickly pulled herself off and aligned her body properly for Rosa. The deep inhale Rosa took strangely sated her, and watching her recover under her - beads of sweat shining on her skin, reddened cheeks and parted lips - only proved Rosa's words. Fucking was truly a good distraction.

Gaila remained silent as she stilled herself for Rosa to take her time - hands firm on both sides of Rosa.

"You know, we could have banged without all that drama, but I totally get it," Rosa told her, already rubbing herself against her. Her evening breathing suggested satisfaction, and her desperate rocking of hips gave away her arousal. "And you know what? Demons aren't even real."

 _Joking, again._ Gaila growled, and Rosa laughed, her eyes closed and hands roaming gaila's body. Her neck, her breasts, the muscles of her arm. Gaila wanted to lick them, but lowering her head meant a weak angle for Rosa.

She could wait, she decided.

"So good," Rosa let out, her soft vulva, her scent and heat tempted Gaila with all kinds of desires until she dripped with arousal anew by the time Rosa's breaths turned to moans.

"I can't burn down our ships for you because you fuckers already destroyed everything we have, sort of, but-" Rosa paused, her hand reaching to caress Gaila's face, barely reaching it before Gaila lowered herself just a little without affecting Rosa's mesmerizing pace.

 _Comforting indeed. Safe._ Galia's tears fell, but she cared not. Her own lips were parted and her soulkeeper took a thundering rhythm again at the sight of Rosa under her, as Rosa clutched at her flesh and her muscles flexed. "But those demons of yours? I will kill them with my bare fucking hands."

Rosa simply said, her pace quickening and back arching off the floor. "Oh, I will, Gaila. Even if I can't, I will kill them for you and bury them deeper than where their bodies lay."

The smile on her lips as she reached her own high, the sudden gasp and the delight written all over her face as she whispered a broken stream of _I will_ they were all sincere. They were all telling of the one thing that mattered, that Gaila found when she had not known she could ask for. Rosa would do the impossible for her.

 

Perhaps with that, Gaila could win against her demons, but if she could not. Then losing in Rosa's arms would be enough.


End file.
